The Fun Continues
by MCArbyter117
Summary: After a year,Tommy Vercetti starts battling the Haitans again and this time encounters new gangs, new backstabbers and dangers
1. Haitians new surprise

**Vercetti Mansion, Vice City 1987**

It was almost a year since Tommy had put Sonny Forelli and his men including Lance into the merciless hole of hell. Businesses are expanding since he became the drug lord of Vice City. Each day, Tommy's gang members would drive back with money filled Yankees readied to be emptied. Although Tommy is getting richer by the minute, he missed the excitement of working for other gang lords and putting his life on the line with almost impossible missions.

While Tommy takes thoughts for all of these things, his new cell phone suddenly rings; before Tommy even says "Hello", a panicking voice of Umberto Robina shouted out,

"Tommy, you gotta help me, the Haitians, they're attacking the café; me and papi are doing our best to hold them off but they're advancing by the minute and soon our men wouldn't be able to cut them off", then the phone died.

Tommy ran from his room to the bottom of the stairs where his weapons are stored in a locker. He stopped by the locker and opens it. Inside were killer weapons including his favourite weapon, the Colt Python, he took it with 5 speed loaders fill with 6 rounds each. Then he took a M4 with 6 extra clips and a few grenades. After he organized his weapons he told 15 of his best men to gather up their weapons and follow him to the café.

About 20 seconds later, his men came back with a MP5, a Colt.45 and 2 Molotov Cocktails each. Two of his men even have a PSG-1 semi-automatic sniper rifle with a small box of extra ammo each to pick off Haitians from far distances. As the men ran into their cars, Tommy tells his two snipers to get in his white Infernus and drive to their sniping location to get ready before Tommy and the rest of his men come in.

When everything was ready, the Vercetti reinforcement consisting of 3 green sentinels, 1 white infernus, and 1 white admiral which Tommy drove himself roared out of the gates of the Vercetti Mansion while the white infernus speeds off ahead from the whole group towards Little Havana.


	2. Turn Of The Tide

**Little Havana, Vice City**

"Come on amigos, we gotta hold these Haitian bastards long enough before Tommy gets here with reinforcements" yelled Pepe to his men.

"We'll be long dead before he gets here" screamed one of them as he madly fired his tech-9 at a large crowd of Haitians taking 2 down.

Another shouted back while firing back at his enemies "Hey amigo, you're suppose to have big cojones not tiny chiquita ones, are you chickening out?"

"Hell no, I'm a brave hermano with big cojones, not some coward like the Haitians!" yelled back the other Cuban.

"Shut up you two or I'll have to strap both of you with dynamites and be used as flesh bomb!" Pepe cut in.

**Near Little Havana, Vice City**

As the Vercetti reinforcement turned left right after they cross the bridge connecting Little Havana and Starfish Island, Tommy recap the plan they created in the mansion: First he would send 2 of his sentinels charging up the road between the café and the small alley where most of the Haitians come from and do some running over and "drive-by"; then he and the remaining sentinel would go through the road between the police station and the donut shop and into the road behind the café where he and the rest of his men would have a straight shot at the alley while his two snipers would be station at the 3 story building next to the Kaufman Cabs billboard and the café where they would have a clear shot on the alley and beyond.

When the group starts to separate, Tommy called one of his remaining best men in the mansion to grab a M60 with lots of ammo and pickup the military rhino tank that he bought from the Sunshine Autos and charge in near the café and blast any Haitians to ashes 5 minutes after Tommy joins in the gang war. When Tommy finally reaches to the café, the Cubans already lost more than 40 of their 180 men while only about 27 Haitians dead. All their bodies are piled up near the sidewalk while some are reduced to large puddles of gore and blood on the road when Tommy's men ran over them with their sentinels. When Tommy and his men from the remaining sentinel are ready, they parked their vehicles right in front of them horizontally so they can have some protections while shooting.

As soon as the other sentinels drove out of Tommy and his men's' view of fire, a roar of hurling bullets flew from semi and automatic machine guns into the advancing Haitians bodies. Blood, gore and even decapitated heads could be seen flying up into the air and later landing on the cold pavement with a splat. Although now Tommy reinforcement and the Cubans have the upper hand now, Voodoos and Burritos begins to pour through the alley and the road connecting to Little Haiti. As soon as Tommy and his men saw the moving vehicles, they opened fire on them. One lucky shot penetrated the front window of the leading voodoo and burrow itself deeply into the skull of the driver killing him instantly which forced the uncontrollable voodoo ram into a pole and seconds later engulfed the car and the passenger with flame.

However it didn't prevent the others stopping as they simply steered out of the way. As Tommy kept firing on the charging vehicles, he remembers that he stored a rocket launcher with at least 4 rounds to reload on in his admiral's trunk. He with out hesitation opened the trunk, took the rocket launcher out, aimed at the rushing voodoos/burritos and fired.

When the drivers in the vehicles saw the speeding rocket, they tried to steer out of the way, but it was too late. The rocket broke through the front window of a voodoo and smash into the bumper of a burrito right behind it. At once, the burrito exploded causing a chain explosions to other voodoos beside it. After the smoke from the ashes of the Haitian vehicles cleared, what were left of the whole Haitian invasion army were only about 20 retreating Haitians and an unharmed burrito trying to escape. Right at that time, the rhino tank that Tommy called rumbled down the road, chasing the evacuating Haitians to their demise along with the 2 sentinels. Tommy loosened up the grip on his M4 that he was holding white- knuckled and sat on the roof of his admiral exhausted and satisfactory. From all he knew at the time was that the Haitian invasion was over.


	3. The Car Chase

I'm sorry that the next chapter was taking so long ( school ) Anyway enjoy the chapter.

Cafe Robina, Little Havana, Vice City

Alberto Robina lay on the cold square tiled floor bleeding as he watch the cieling above him getting fuzzier by the minute. He was shot when the invasion started, the bullet hit Alberto straight in his left chest missing the heart by inches. He was carried back into the cafe by his Cubans seconds later. His son, Umberto kneeled next to him screaming Papi, Papi, Papi...

Around 20 minutes later, Alberto saw a faint face appeared into front of him with neatly slicked brown hair and a faint blue hawaiian shirt. It was Tommy Vercetti then Alberto fell into deep unconsciousness.

Tommy Vercetti kneeled next to Alberto as he inspect the bullet wound, although it was not very big but could be prove fatal if not treated soon. Tommy immediately picked up Alberto and told Umberto to take care of the other wounded Cubans as he walked out of the cafe, put the dying Alberto in the back seat of his Admiral, got to the driver seat and drove off.

The streets of Vice City were calm with barely any cars and pedestrians around until the roar of an Admiral broke the silent. Tommy were driving straight to the Ocean View hospital where they had the best medical treatment in Vice City, but little did he know that behind were 3 Voodoos closing up fast. Their goal was to make sure that Tommy and Alberto never reach to the hospital. Tommy drove the Admiral at a steady pace until he heard the shouts and flying bullets behind him. When he looked into the rear mirror, he saw 3 Voodoos, each passenger carried an Uzi and was firing madly trying blow up his car. Then Tommy made a tight left turn to the bridge between Ocean View and Little Havana, and then he took a second to glimpse at the rear mirror. He saw one of the Voodoos pull on the opposite lane trying to catch up to him side by side so the passenger could make an easy kill while the other Voodoos continue to tail him.

Tommy quickly reached for the SMG that he left on the passenger seat, he clicked off the safety and aimed it out to the side window waiting for the Voodoo next to him to get near. Seconds later, the Voodoo came nearer and Tommy immediately fired. Flying bullets at point blank range flew swiftly from the gun and enter into the face of the Haitian in the passenger seat. One lucky bullet manage to hit the driver in the temple as blood spattered everywhere in the Voodoo, then the low-rider crashed head on with another car that failed to stop in time. Moments later, the crashed cars exploded leaving the other 2 left for Tommy to deal with. Just as Tommy layed his eyes back on the road he steered hard to the right as he avoided a car in front of him. One of the Voodoos wasn't quick enough to avoid the car and it collided with the back of the car with such force that the Voodoo spinned out of control over the railings and plunged into the calm sea below.

After just watching his fellow members die, the passenger of the last Voodoo got desperate as he grabbed himself a large M60 kept behind the seat and aimed at the Admiral in front of him ready to kill Tommy Vercetti once and for all. Tommy couldn't believe what was going to happen to him as he saw the Haitian behind him had a M60 with armor piercing bullets. Tommy thought of the past days when he was the dominate of Vice City, just sitting around watching captured rival gang members get put to death by various torture methods. But now its his time to die and Tommy already missed reality. Just then, sparks started to appear from the Voodoo as it quickly started to wobble until when the whole car just exploded killing everyone inside. Tommy wondered what just happened then he heard the all too familiar honking of a Cuban Hermes. Tommy looked back as he saw Pepe in the passenger seat with a M16 waving in his hands shouting "Saw you need some help just then eh ha ha ha!" Tommy laughed too because he was glad that he is still alive and could live another day to rule over his Vice City with power and new adventures.


	4. The Mysterious Avenger

**Vercetti Estate, Vice City**

_Ring!!!!_

Tommy stumbled out of his bed and slowly got up as he reached for the phone. He, his henchmen and the Cubans were partying all night long yesterday at the Malibu.

"Talk", said Tommy.

"Hey Tommy, thanks for the help yesterday. My Papi is fine after the doctors took out the bullet from his wound. Anyway, as a gift I just sent Pepe to give you 10 pounds of pure cocaine. Remember Tommy, always have big cojones."

Tommy hung up the phone, got dressed and waited outside. Around 5 minutes later, a Cuban Hermes drove into the driveway and halted by the stairs. Pepe got out of the vehicle and opened the trunk. He took out 5 cardboard boxes and drops them in front of Tommy.

"Here, 10 pounds of pure Cuba cocaine right off the great country of Cuba." said a happy Pepe.

"Thanks, I'll see you later" said Tommy as he motioned for a henchman to get the boxes and walked back into the mansion. While walking up the stairs to his office, Tommy hesitated as he suddenly thought of a trade he could make with the cocaine he just got.

"I could trade the cocaine for the money that would be used to buy some of those new heat seeking rocket launchers and some more desert eagles", thought Tommy. When he reached up the stairs, he called for a quick meeting with his associates. Around an hour later, limousines and helicopters started to pour in. The limousines were parked next to the stairs while the helicopters landed on the large grass field next to the mansion. When all the associates gathered in the front foyer, Tommy escorted them to the large dining table next to the stairs. After they all settled down, Tommy began, "Gentlemen, thank you for coming to this quick meeting as I apologize for the heat outside. Alright, today I want to talk about a trade that would make us richer".

"What is the trade?" asked one of the associate.

"Cocaine with money", replied Tommy.

Mumbles started to fill the room until an associate started "But Mr. Vercetti, you know it is very dangerous during cocaine trades. Many are ambushed unexpectedly".

"I know" said Tommy.

Mumbles started again, some associates are shaking their head. "Gentlemen quiet down please, your job here is to find a dealer that is interested, I'll take care of the rest." said Tommy in a calm and casual tone.

When the associates left the mansion, one of the henchman came up to Tommy and whispered in his ear, "What are we going to do with the cocaine?" Put them in the little room at the bottom of the side stairs where I hided M4s, shotguns and body armor", said Tommy. "Yes sir" replied the henchman and then he left.

_Two days later_

Tommy was relaxing in his office, daydreaming, until when a henchman walked into the office and said "Mr. Vercetti, one of the associates got a dealer interested. His name is Ralph Luvee and it seems like he is a high rank member of the south-side hood gang in Liberty. "So when is the deal happening?" asked Tommy with interest.

"10 in the morning tomorrow at the airport helipads sir, his men will be coming in by a helicopter" replied the henchman.

"Good, that should provide us time to prepare" said Tommy.

At that moment, Ken Rosenberg stumbled in shouting " Hey Tommy what are you doing, can I help?" Tommy, seeing Ken hyped up with coke again replied

"No need Ken; I'm just arranging another trade". "Oh what kind of trade is it this time, cars, weapons or drugs?" asked Ken.

"Drugs, cocaine in fact" said Tommy.

Suddenly, Ken's skin turned pale and sweat started to drip down his face. Tommy asked if something was wrong but Ken just said "Nope, nothing, well I need to get going now so bye" as he staggered away.

"That was weird" thought Tommy but he quickly shrugged it off his mind and continues his planning.

_Next day later 6:45_

"Alright people, that's how we go today, snipers, take my helicopter and station on top of the freight and cargo while 12 of you will be hiding near the north, south and east side of the helipad with M4s ready in case they attack. 3 of you will come with me, and remember to wear the body armor unless you want to end up dead. If you guys follow what we're suppose to do today, this deal should go without a hitch." explained Tommy as he rolled out the plan.

"Yes Mr. Vercetti" the men said and they filed out. Tommy then told one of his men to bring him the cocaine. Much to Tommy's amazement, the henchman came back empty- handed saying that the cocaine had been stolen.

Surprised, Tommy ran downstairs to look at the room. When he got there, he saw almost all the boxes were opened. One of them was on its side with cocaine pouring out and scrunched up papers were scattered all over. Tommy bent over and picked up a paper and unscrunched it. There were still traces of cocaine inside it. Someone had been smoking the cocaine. Tommy tried to think hard which bastard did it. It could be anyone of his employees but just then, Tommy remembered something suspicious about Ken the other day.

Just when he mentioned his cocaine trade, Ken's mood suddenly changed. Was he hiding something from him? Tommy didn't even hesitate to rethink again. It must be Ken who sniffed his cocaine.

"I'm going to make that bastard pay for this" mumbled Tommy as he ran out of his mansion to his Infernus. "Guys, wrap up the cocaine and meet me there just as planned" yelled Tommy to his gang.

"Where are you going?" asked his right-handed henchman named Dennis.

"To settle unfinished business" said Tommy as he roared out of his drive-way.

_Rosenberg's Office_

After a whole day of packing, Ken Rosenberg waited for his taxi to come and he'll be off to Escobar airport, leaving for Liberty City to avoid Tommy's revenge upon him. He had regretted what he has done but he knew Tommy would never forgive him. Just then the door flunged open as a very angry Tommy stomped in with a desert eagle pointing straight at him.

"Please Tommy don't kill me...I'm sorry...it's my fault...I'm stupid...I'm a no good son of a bitch...just please forgive me" pleaded Ken while on his knees begging.

"I should've never trusted you Ken, you're no better than that backstabbing prick, Lance. I should've killed all of you sooner" yelled Tommy as he began to pull the trigger. However, something in his heart prevented him from doing so and Tommy changed the aim of his gun just in time as a bullet broke the coffee maker nearby instead.

"Get the hell out of here Ken, if I see you ever in Vice City again, I won't hesitate to kill you" said Tommy as he walked out of the office hoping never to see Ken Rosenberg again.

_The meet _

While driving to the meeting, the Hardwood Butcher wondered if he had gotten soft, he had never taken pity on anyone that crossed with him. He had killed so much without looking back, but no one else had known he was starting to soften except for Rosenberg and himself.

When he had entered the gate to the helipads, Tommy quickly pushed his thoughts deep down and felt a sense of relief that his men, were in place and ready. Tommy checked his watch. It was 9:47. Good, that should give him enough time to get ready. In a little after 10, one of Tommy's sniper yelled that a helicopter was flying this way. Tommy and his men waited until the red and highly graphitized helicopter had landed and the passengers had gotten out with cases of money.

Tommy examined the traders; they're all ironically wearing clothing suitable for winter. The leader of the squad of 4 was wearing red instead of blue. All were carrying Uzis except for the Leader who was holding a Colt. 45. Should be an easy trade considering to the light weapons they're carrying. The leader greeted Tommy,

"Hello my friend nice weather it is out here considering to Liberty's snow".

Tommy with much patience and alert replied back, "Yes it is, now show me the greens".

As each exchanged the merchandises, Tommy notices at the corner of his eye, what looked like 3 ponies coming at a distance. He whispers to a henchman,

"Trouble is coming, alert the boys". As each group turns their back away from each other, Tommy hears the Leader saying, " Oh yea, one more thing"; which he guessed what is about to come.

A bullet whizzed past Tommy as he just turned his head around seeing the Leader and his men, pointing their guns at him. Tommy quickly takes out both of his desert eagles and fired, hitting an enemy in the forehead and 1 in the right arm. The Leader and his surviving men took cover behind the helicopter, all desperately aiming at Tommy while his men, was pinning them down. Just as the same moment, the 3 ponies stopped right next to the helipad. Men in blues got out of the vans and started to shoot at the Vercetti gang. One of the ponies had a stationary gatling gun in the rear. One unfortunate Vercetti gang member was hit several times in the chest before he fell in a heap while another was sliced in half before he even screamed.

After watching his men getting cut down, Tommy ran toward the Pony, shot a pair of enemies and threw a pinned grenade under the van. The grenade exploded launching the Pony and its passengers up a few feet and landed in a thud smoking. One survivor was trying to crawl away from the ruined van, but he was quickly put out of his misery by a few well placed M4 shots fired by the remaining Vercetti gang. After a few minutes had passed, the battle ended with 24 south-side members dead, 2 of them escape in a pony, but will be dealt with by a Vercetti hunt and kill squad. The leader, still alive but laid wounded on the pavement beside his bullet riddled helicopter swearing and yelling threats at Tommy.

The Vercetti gang suffered at a considerable amount too. Out of the 17 members that were involved with this, 5 were lost and 3 were wounded. Tommy looked away from his men's bodies and walked over to the Leader and stepped on his hand. The Leader yelled in pain cursing at Tommy. Tommy stepped on the wounded man to get some information out of the Leader.

"Who is behind this?"

"Fuck you bitch, I'll never say anything!"

Tommy stomped on the south-side member even harder.

"OK- ok -I'll tell you".

"It was this rich bastard who offered 5 million dollars if we kill you".

"What's his name?"

"I don't know, but he said you were responsible for the death of 2 people whose very important to him".

That was all Tommy got from the man as he was starting to slip into a comma. Noticing that the helicopter was still operable, Tommy pulls the man back on his feet and pushed him into the aircraft. Knowing that the man wouldn't make it back to Liberty in his condition, Tommy snucked a note in the south-side member's pocket hoping that the VCPD would find it and broadcast the investigation around the country making sure the son-of-a-bitch who organized this ambush learns that Tommy Vercetti is not a man to be crossed with.

"Now go tell that billionaire of yours and Ralph that I will kill them when I find them.

The man, still have some conscious in him said thank you before slowly started the helicopter and took off clumsily. Seconds later, Dennis ran towards Tommy asking for orders.

"Take the money and cocaine back to my office and give our men proper burials, as for the rest, cremate them. Call me when you're done." said Tommy before walking to his Infurnus and driving off into the bright Vice City afternoon.


End file.
